The Hidden Angel
by Emo Lilium
Summary: A smartmouthed Tenshi within, an nonbeliver in love, and one who's too weak to admit anything. These 3 things should leave to love, right? Well then again with someone so stubborn maybe not... sasusaku
1. The First Defense

_No one deserves the life they have, isn't it strange? Ha-ha, well maybe some of us do. I think I do, but who knows I always have that little thought in the back of my head, that I could be a little better , but hey who gives a damn? 6/30/07_

           

Sakura Haruno woke up to the small alarm clock and reluctantly opened her glassy bottle green eyes. She felt pain all over but she ignored it, she had to get to school.

She got dressed in her uniform of gray and white and tied her crudely cut pink hair back into a short pony tail that reached a little below her neck , she took care to hide the fresh bruises on her arms with her gray arm warmers and made sure her knee socks covered the scrapes and marks on her legs. She felt sick but she had to hide it.

She walked out of the tiny apartment passing by her mother who was passed out on drugs and alcohol,

_(At least she did break a bottle this time) _thought Sakura as she walked to school, her legs were stinging a bit but she bared it until she saw her friends at the gate of the school

"Sakura-chan!!" called her friend Ino as she waved her over

"Hi Ino-pig" said Sakura with a weak smile

"S-sakura-chan, a-are you a-alright?" asked Hinata Hyugga as she saw the glassy look in her eyes

"Hai, just you know stuff" said Sakura as the first bell rang and they went in for first period, Advanced Biology

"IDs on and everyone in uniform!!!" called out Sensei Crow, a slight woman who was shorter than most of her students and was quite strict but a very good teacher, everyone lined up against the wall as she did her inspection, "Tuck in that shirt Sasuke you too Naruto" and two groans could be heard, "Ok, everyone's in order, now guess what we get to do today my lovelies"

"Genetic crossing common traits" said Sakura out loud with a wicked smile

"Yes, now since Miss Haruno decided on her own she will be awarded 10 pts to her group" smiled the teacher, "Get in and chose your groups!" and everyone marched in and sat in their groups at separate lab tables, naturally Hinata and Ino paired themselves with Sakura and Tenten

But Sensei Crow was a crafty person and quite stubborn and she didn't like the current arrangements, "Uchia sit next to Haruno, Ino and Hinata take Uchia's place in this group, Tenten you go work with Neji, stop making face Uchia if you don't want a failing grade"

"Damn it" muttered Sakura as the raven haired boy took her friend's seat, she could tell this guy was one of those who thought he was better cause he was athletic and most air headed girls drooled over him, he didn't know what really was like to have to work for anything like Sakura who didn't even have the love of from the one she thought would always fight for her

"Follow the instructions on the board and the end of the class you should be able to tell me which traits are receive and which a predominant" Said Sensei Crow as she set handed out work sheets, "Any fooling around will lead to a zero, got it?" everyone nodded and got to work

"Hand me that card " said Sakura quietly as she wrote her name on the worksheet. He didn't say anything as he handed her a card with several traits scribbled on it

"Hey I have this one" He said in a quiet tone as he read the card

"Which one?" asked Sakura curious as she looked at the traits, he pointed and she read "Sharingan, you have copy eyes?!"

"Hn." he said as he took the works sheet and got to work, Sakura just blinked and got to work

_(Little bastard, so that's how you can do all those things) _she thought with rage and then a paroxysm of pain hit right in her front temple, it was a cold pain but her hands felt on fire but it wasn't new to her she just gritted her teeth and finished her work

"you alright?" asked The Uchia

"I'm fine just a headache" she said as she popped two pills into her mouth and downed them dry

"Hey you're the girl who won the school that Honor last year for best youth writer in the nation" said Sasuke as he recognized who his lab partner was

"Hai, how did you know?" said Sakura a bit surprised

"I followed the competition through out the entire thing, you brought us home two golds and a silver" said Sasuke, "They never showed the works you presented, they must have been great"

_(Is this guy for real?) _

"One was an essay about the lack of being able to trust anyone in today's society, another was a short Gothic fiction (A/n: Gothic Fiction is a real genre, look it up on wikipedia!!) and the last was poem that was about Domestic Violence" said Sakura she was actually happy someone other than her teachers and friends new that she did something awesome

"Can I read them sometime?" he asked

"Yeah sure" she said as her headache got worse

"Time's up, Who wants to give their results first?" asked the Biology teacher and of course no one raised their hands, "Fine then Haruno, Uchia, what traits did you compare? "

"There was the Sharingan, Angered Angel, and The Mirror Mind. Each one is a power that belongs to certain clans in the village while Mirror Mind was less predominant than Sharingan, the Angered Angel was the most recessive of all" said Sasuke

"Full marks plus the 10 for Haruno's earlier remarks" said Sensei Crow and so she went asking her groups until everyone was done. Everyone was dismissed to their next

Outside the class Sasuke walked next to Sakura which was as surprise to her since he always walked right passed her, "Hey um…where are you going?" he asked

(Is he shy??? No way) "Trigonometry" she said with a raised eyebrow, her head ache was getting worse her legs were getting weak and the glassy look in her eyes was turning cloudy, her skin had erupted into fire but she bared once more

"Oh, well um I was wondering if you and your friends would join me and my friends at lunch today" he said his eyes adverted from hers

"Well…I'll have to talk it over with the girls but I guess we will" she said as she came to the door of her Trigonometry class

"Hn, see you later" he said with a smirk and left her at the door

Time Skip To Lunch

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Ino as they walked into the lunch room

"Hai" she said but it was a lie, her skin felt like it was being sliced open by a thousand kunai and set on fire, her head ached as if someone had poured nitrogen inside, her green eyes hand gotten a red rim around it and her skin was pale

"Sakura-san! Over here" called Sasuke and at the moment the entire room went quite, never had a group of 'Populars' ever spoken to a group of 'Unnoticables' as if they were friends

"Oh, yeah, they invited us to sit with them, you guys want to?" said Sakura with a small grin

"Nani?!" muttered Ino and Hinata, Tenten just smiled

"I say we go!" smiled Tenten as she walked along Sakura with a smile, the other two had no choice but to follow their friends

"Hi" said Sakura as she got to the table and quickly the guys got up and pulled out chairs for them

"Hey you look like Neji!" said Naruto as Hinata sat next to him and looked at his friend Neji

"That's because were cousins" said Hinata looking defiantly at her cousin who had ignored her for as long as she could remember

Neji just looked back at her with the same force and then he just smiled, "Ah cousin just enjoy the company" he said as everyone pulled out their lunches they had all began to chat amicably when the class's popular bimbo came up and wrenched sakura and started insulting her

"You sniveling little emo, your too much of a baby to deal with life" said Etsuko Yamani, she had throne Sakura to the floor and caused her to hit her head so that there was blood staining her pink hair

Sakura righted her self into a standing position as more blows were dealt to her, the cold headache she had begun to cover her face and somehow she felt it move to her hair, the emerald in her eyes had become palest pink. The fire on her skin gave way to creamy white unscarred skin,her pink her burst from it bind and grew long and fell between to great white wings with hues of pink in them,her uniform ripped away and was replaced by a long flowing gown of white.

Everyone watched in awe as a real angel rose with a hoarse and spectral voice, "_Let this child live in peace for she houses one of the strongest powers in this world, The Angered Angel_" and at her side appeared a katana made of pure light, she brought it over her head and brought it down Etsuko who fell to her knees her mouth open and her eyes streaming.

And then the Angel was gone and for and instant Sakura was floating in the air where she fell into the Sasuke's arms


	2. The Granting of New Lives and of Angels

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Hey thanks to all the people you read and reviewed and also those who added this into their favs. This would include: **Atsuma-1, Haruka-Kanata56294, Dreamergirl92813, 38missystar13, ElektratheAssassin0891, loveless kunoichi. **You guys are awesome!!! This chapter is for you lot!

BTW, They're all about to leave school so the ages go from 17-18



Recap:

_Everyone watched in awe as a real angel rose with a hoarse and spectral voice, "Let this child live in peace for she houses one of the strongest powers in this world, The Angered Angel" and at her side appeared a katana made of pure light, she brought it over her head and brought it down on Etsuko who fell to her knees her mouth open and her eyes streaming. _

_And then the Angel was gone and for and instant Sakura was floating in the air where she fell into Sasuke's arms _



_Maybe things are ok to believe in, like a new start, but then again you can't always trust a face 6/30/07 2__nd_

_(Did that really just happen?) _Thought Sasuke as he held an unconscious Sakura in his arms, he wasn't paying any attention to the commotions around him as school officials started to swarm Etsuko who sat immobilized on the ground muttering something about her sins. He was too amazed that this girl he held was a true angel, she was pure!

He began to make his way out the door when Sakura began to stir, but no one noticed that Sasuke and the Hidden Angel had left…

_-At Sasuke's house-_

Sakura woke up but she wasn't where she thought she would be, she wasn't in the nurse's station or in her cot back in the apartment; she was in a soft bed in a beautiful room.

(_But I don't know anyone who lives in such a beautiful place, where am I?_) she thought as she sat up, she pulled the covers up to her chest; she began to weep with sorrow and frustration. (_I don't know where I am and I could have become a murderer!_)

_**Why do you cry cherry blossom? You've done nothing wrong **_said the spectral voice of the Angel

(_I let you free, you could have killed someone_)thought Sakura with fear

_**But I didn't, I only defended you and myself! **_

(_Why did Kami-sama house you in me?_)she thought with sorrow

_**Because you have remained pure even though He has kept you at your mother's side, because you are the only pure one in your clan, the only clan that can house us**_

"Sakura, your awake" said Sasuke as he came into the room

"Where am I?" asked Sakura morose

"Your in my home, I got you out of the school while the teachers went to tend Etsuko" he answered as he pulled up a chair next to the bed

"Etsuko!? How is she? She isn't dead is she?" asked Sakura panicking

"She's fine, her mind is a little warped right now but she'll be fine" said Sasuke coolly as he examined her with his eyes, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this? Your friends didn't even know you had such a power" he said with an eyebrow raised

"I was afraid to lose them" said Sakura as she averted her eyes from him

"Hn" he said

"Everyone knows now" she said in a whisper as she put her head on her knees

"Could you explain this power to me?" he asked out of the blue

"It goes back to when the founding father of our clan was given a gift by Kami-sama himself because he was a righteous man" she said quietly

"Pure and clean you have remained

You've stayed faithful even though you have pained

Only pure can house pure, you will no longer endure

With the Angel I give and love you shall find,

These two combined shall bring you joys only known to your kind"

Recited Sakura desolately

"But when does this Angel come out?" asked Sasuke puzzled

"When I'm in danger, she gets angry and then she has to create peace so I'll be safe along with the people I love" answered Sakura in monotone

"Amazing, but you know your friends are worried about you they want you to be safe" said Sasuke with a smirk

"They don't think I'm a freak? A monster?" said Sakura puzzled, "But…but not even my own mother worries about me when I let my angel free, she calls me a monster"

"I've seen your mother, Sakura, you don't deserve to live in a place like that" said Sasuke, "Your pure and clean, your good, your mother doesn't see that" he said somberly as he took her hand

"What difference does that make? I still have to endure" she said bitterly

"You don't have to, come and live with me!" he said with a smile

"Nani? But you barely know me!" said Sakura taken completely off guard

"Well do you want to go back to that place you call home?" said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow a big smirk plastered on his face

"Of course not" said Sakura as a scenarios ran though her head, ones where she was actually happy and then others where she saw herself cursing herself for letting something so good slip through her fingers. And then she decided…

_3hrs. Later _

"Mom, I-I'm leaving" said Sakura with her head bowed, she looked ashamed to finally to give to her mother, but she felt happy that Sasuke was at her side

"Good riddance -hic- it's about time you left me alone! You worthless whore, is this who's going to be fucking you now?" said the drunk woman, she had Sakura's eyes but she looked horrible, her eyes were blood shot and she had stains of blood and vomit all over her, she was old and wrinkled far more than anyone should be

"No ma'am, I'm the one who's going to make sure you don't ever hurt her again" said Sasuke with a cold voice defense

"I don't care, take her away if you want, I don't give a damn about that little slut" said the woman as she turned back to watch the TV and drink

"Good bye Mother" said Sakura with tears in her eyes but her mother didn't acknowledge her

"Let's go" said Sasuke as he lead her out of the dingy apartment, "all your stuff is back at home, your going to be safe now" he said as he hugged her

She only smiled and said, "Thank you". That was the first time Sasuke Uchia had seen Sakura Haruno smile with a true happiness and it was beautiful, it made his legs weak and it was the first time in a long time since he blushed over girl. Yes my friends, this somber never-talk teenager blushed over a girl!

And as they drove back to the Uchia Manor, Sasuke had a hard time not noticing her pretty mouth or her long legs, how shiny her hair looked in the sunlight and her bright jade eyes. He kind of figured out that he had a tiny bit of a crush, but something in the back of his head told him that this wasn't a regular crush

"Sakura?" he asked

"Mm?" she said as she watched her old life speed away

"I don't know anything about you well, except the fact that you have a powerful angel inside you, what are you like?" he said serenely

"Umm…well that's kind of hard to say…Well I guess you could say that I'm really quiet and that it's kind of hard for me to trust anyone, I protective to a fault about myself and everyone I care for and well I tend to over analyze some things" she said blushing

"Hn, keep going, what do you do for fun? I want to know about you" he said with a smirk

(She's like me, she can't trust right away) he thought

"Um well my favorite thing to do is write, but I also do a lot of reading when I, knitting is something I like to do along with embroidery, I'm starting up with my photography, and when I get the chance I spend some time on the web updating my blogs and modifying some of my accounts on the web" she said puzzled

(Why in the world does he want to know everything about me??) she thought

_**With the Angel I give and love you shall find, These two combined shall bring you joys only known to your kind, **_**do you remember Cherry Blossom? **

(Quiet!)

"I hope you like living here Sakura-san" said Sasuke as he parked the car in the drive way

"I know I'll be happy here" she said in a lighter voice as she got out of the car. It was a knew start for her now, she wouldn't always be so close to letting her angel free and now she didn't have to hide who she really was she was free now.



Boring chap I know but it's just to set up a few things, so please r&r and thanks to everyone I said above you lot rock!!

Emo Lilium


	3. New Attitudes and Itachi's Visit

A/n: 102 hits??? YOU PEOPLE ARE THE GREATEST!!! Oh yeah **loveless kunoichi**, you're my extra favorite reader! Your were the first one to comment on chapter 2, this one is all for you!!! Oh and CherryBlossom016, thanks for the help!

I own a purple pen and a black note book, but I DO NOT own Naruto!!! If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so much of twat!



Font Key:

(_inner thoughts_)

_**Secondary inner voices ex: Angered Angel**_

_Written or Journal entries 6/30/07_

"Spoken dialogue"



_Never trust the things you don't know, they could end up doing too much damage. They can let you fall and leave you hurt worse than before. Never trust the things you don't know, cause you could end up dead. Never trust…8/15/07_



In the few days that Sakura had begun to live with Sasuke, she had begun to change. She wasn't so tired anymore like she used to be, she laughed and smiled more often, she didn't look sickly, she had become confident. She wasn't afraid to speak anymore…

"Here boy, here boy. Good boy" said Sakura as she sat in the Uchiha gardens playing with the black and white collie as she threw a ball at him, she had never had a pet before but she was able to take care of this one on her own, oddly enough it had been a gift from Sasuke himself

_**He likes you Cherry Blossom**_

(_He doesn't, and stop all that talk about him liking me_) thought Sakura as she threw the ball farther

_**You stay blind only because you want to Cherry Blossom**_

(_It's Sasuke Uchiha for heaven's sake! He can have anyone he wants, why would he want me_) she thought bitterly

_**And how many girls does he know that are pure and virtuous enough to house a real angel within their carnal bodies?**_

(_Only me…_)

_**Keep thinking Cherry Blossom…**_

"Sakura-chan, you have visitors" said Sasuke as he materialized next to her

"Gah! Why do you always do that?" said Sakura as she tried to restart her heart

"Cause its fun to see you jump" Sasuke said with a smirk, "Your friends are here to see you" he said

"Forehead!!!" yelled Ino as she jumped out of a nearby tree and tackled Sakura in a hug. Ino had cut her hair and now it only reached mid-shoulder

"Ino-pig!!!" laughed Sakura as she got up, "Where are the others?"

"Right here!!" said Hinata and Tenten as they jumped out of the trees

"Goodness we missed you Sakura! Summer vacation has been so boring with out you" said Tenten with a yawn. She stayed the same well except she did get a little taller

"It's just not right for us to have fun without you" said Hinata, her short violate hair had grown a little since school had ended and now it framed her snowy eyes quite well

"I missed you guys too, I just been so busy now that I train with Kakashi Sensei to manage Angel and helping keep the house proper, & finding a new job" said Sakura with a smile

"Well we came to invite you somewhere" said Ino loudly

"We know your gonna love it" said Tenten with an odd smile

"Where are you guys taking me?" asked Sakura puzzled

"Today is Konoah's founding day, their having a big festival and everything! Please say you'll come Sakura-chan, we really miss hanging out with you" said Hinata with great big puppy dog eyes

"Of course I'll go!" said Sakura, she had never been this cheerful in her life, and her friends noticed it quite well

"I'll let you girls plan your outing then" said Sasuke feeling a bit out of place since he was left out of the circle and as soon as he said it he shimmered out of view to his own group of friends

"He likes you" said Hinata bluntly as they sat down on a stone bench

"What? You've got to be kidding me, he's just my friend" said Sakura as she looked at Hinata unbelieving

"Right…so about the outing we kind of have others coming…" said Ino sort of blushing

"I think you lot did some dating while I was gone didn't you" giggled Sakura

"Oh. My. God. She just giggled!" said Tenten with shock

"Hey things change, now what were you saying about extra company??" said Sakura as she kept playing with her dog

"Um well we're bringing our o-our boyfriends with us, but we don't want you to feel left out, may-" said Hinata

"If you lot think I should bring Sasuke, then forget it I'm not going" cut in Sakura darkly

"But Sakura we really want you to come" said Ino sadly

"I said no, this will only serve to illusion me even more and then I'll fall, and I'm not about to fall again" said Sakura turning away from them

"But who says he's going to let you down?" said Hinata quietly

"My common sense that's what, I've analyzed his past, he was a playboy since middle school" said Sakura as she got angry

"Your over analyzing things _again _Sakura, you need to stop that, he isn't the enemy" said Tenten sadly

"Well I can't ok? My natural state is to analyze my surroundings for any possible signs of danger so _I_ _don't__get__hurt_" said Sakura through gritted teeth, she had her eyes shut tight as she tried to control herself

"Sakura, things have to change, maybe you need trust more" said Ino sternly as she put a hand on her shoulder

(_They'll never understand!!! I never knew love, so why should I trust it?_) thought Sakura angrily

_**Cherry Blossom, you have to trust in him **_whispered the angel

(_Why?! So he can end up doing more damage?!!!_) screamed Sakura in her head

_**He was willing to save you, and now your getting better, can't you trust him for that? **_reasoned the angel

(_Listen to yourselves! Your acting like he already proposed to me? He doesn't see me in that way!!!!_) thought Sakura

"Ino, you lot act like he's asked me to be his wife! He hasn't even given a single sign of showing interest in me" said Sakura calming down

"And you call yourself an analyzer? For Kami-sama's sake! The boy has too many sweet actions for you!" said Tenten annoyed, "But whatever, could you just bring him along with you as a friend?? It won't kill you"

"Grr…maybe…" said Sakura

"YAY!" yelled the girls

"I said maybe!!!" exclaimed Sakura as she ground her teeth

_With the boys_

"Sasuke-teme! Going to the festival with us?" asked Naruto as he munched on his instant ramen, they were inside, at a window the conveniently looked over the gardens where the girls were

"I don't know, I have no one to go with" said Sasuke as he watched Sakura intently

"What about Sakura? You could invite her…" said Naruto as he pointed out the window with his chopsticks

"She wouldn't want to go, and besides she's going with her friends" said Sasuke quietly when he heard Naruto burst out laughing, "What's wrong with him?" said Sasuke as he turned to look at Naruto

"How troublesome, _her_ friends are _our_ girlfriends" said Shikamaru lazily

"Nani? When did this happen?" asked Sasuke with a smirk

"Ah well a couple of days after the incident at school, we started hanging out more and well yeah…" said Neji, "Oh yeah that reminds me, Naruto if you do anything that would make Hinata sad or angry you know full well I'll kill you" he said to the fox boy who instantly quit laughing

"Hn" said Sasuke as he thought about a few things

(_She could get hurt, and she doesn't trust me enough_)

_**-Foolish brother, leave her alone, let me kill her, just like I killed our clan**_- it was Itachi's voice

(_What are you talking about? Why would you want to kill her?!_) thought Sasuke, he really wasn't surprised that he heard his brother's voice in his head, it had happened before

_**-I'm going to take everything you love, everything you cherish and destroy it- **_said Itachi in his normal emotionless voice

(_Ha-ha, right like I'm going to let you_) mocked Sasuke

_**-You can't stop me even if you wanted to, your weak and you have remained so since I left- **_

(_God your dense, I'm not going to let you hurt her ok? And it's not like you could_)

_**-Why? She's just another mortal, a weakling like you- **_

(_No she isn't, she and only she has remained pure of heart, only pure can house pure_)

_**-A line from the Granting of the Angel? She's a Haruno? This is will be interesting little brother…see you in a while- **_

"Sasuke-baka! Would you pay attention!" said Naruto as he threw his chopsticks at Sasuke who caught them before they made contact with his head, "So are you bringing her along? Yes or No?" said the blond impatiently

"Hai" said Sasuke simply, "Now go away so I can ask her if she wants to go" he said as he threw the chopsticks back and as soon as he did Naruto smirked and left with a poof along with the others only to appear besides Hinata and soon even they were gone.

Sakura soon came in from playing with the dog and she looked a bit troubled…

"Is everything alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked as she closed the behind her

"Hai…well no, you see my friends want me to go to the festival with them but they don't want me to go alone" said Sakura with a sigh

"I could go with you" said Sasuke in a cool voice although he was bursting inside to say he wanted to take her

"You don't have to and besides I don't think I'll go" said Sakura as she went to the window

"Why?" said Sasuke, he was beginning to panic on the inside, what if Itachi did come and try to kill her? What if he took her away just to see him hurt?

"I don't really know, I guess I'm not in the mood" said Sakura

"I'm going, come with me and then both our problems would be solved. I won't go alone and you can go out with your friends" he said trying to think quick so as not to leave her alone

"oh…um ok" said Sakura surprised and blushed a little

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the festival together" said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura just smiled

_That Night _

"Sakura-chan, are you ready?" asked Ino from outside Sakura's white door

"Hai, how do I look?" said Sakura as she came out of her room. She was wearing an off-shoulder purple sweater with a v cut over a black tank top, her legs were shown off quite nicely since she was wearing a short black denim skirt along with a pair of black strap high heels

"He's going to have a nose bleed" said the girls in unison

"Why don't you say that about Shikamaru? Ino's dressed a lot better than me!" said Sakura blushing as she noticed Ino's out fit of tight blue jeans and black halter top, and the whole look was completed with her black converse , a little bit of clear lip-gloss, and a silver band worn around her upper left arm, "Or about Hinata-chan!"

"What? I'm wearing what I always would!" said Hinata down at her outfit, a white peasant skirt that went just to mid thigh and a baby-blue peasant shirt with a lace trim right below her breast, she wore her favorite open toe white low-heels

"You know you would be wearing one of your damn hoodies that would fall to your butt if it weren't for me and Ino hiding all of them" said Tenten as she eyed Hinata annoyed. Hinata just blushed, "Anyways, you look really good Sakura" said Tenten sweetly

"You do too Tenten" said Sakura as she looked over Tenten's outfit which consisted of tan capri pants, tan sandals and a light green spaghetti strap tee shirt, she actually wore her long brown hair down instead of her regular buns she always wore, "Hmm something tells me your really like Neji, you've never dressed this way for a founding festival" she said with a playful smile

"You lot hurry up, we can't keep them waiting" said Ino as she pushed them all down the hall to the living room where the guys were ready and waiting to see the girls

"They take too long, how troublesome…" said Shikamaru with an irritable sigh

"You know how girls are, why get annoyed about it?" said Neji although he was getting a bit annoyed that Tenten wasn't here yet

"Hn" said Sasuke, he really did want to get out of his house before Itachi came to fight

"Kami…look at them" muttered Naruto as he watched Hinata come into the living room. Instantly all the boys took on a red tint to their faces and sweat dropped as they gulped

"Shall we get going then?" said Ino loudly so the boys would snap out of it and off they went to festival

Everyone was having fun, no one was worried. That is until the fireworks went off…

"They look so beautiful" said Hinata as she sat down next to Naruto at the edge of a fountain

"Yup, but your eyes are million times prettier" said Naruto as he held her hand which caused Hinata to blush

Sakura smiled, she was glad that Hinata wasn't as shy anymore. She watched the night sky, Sasuke was gone getting ice cream apparently, when she felt an enormous hidden chakra, some how no one else could feel it. She squeezed the handle of a stiletto she had hidden up one of her sleeve

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke as he came back with an ice cream cone for her

"I feel a chakra, an evil and powerful one" she said quietly as he took the cone from him

"Where?" he said acting as if nothing was wrong but talking in a mutter as he sat by her and ate his own cone

"Over there, by the old Oaks" said Sakura as she licked the cone uneasily

"There it is, God damn it! It's him" said Sasuke as he turned to see the oak trees and saw two red eyes staring straight at him and then out of nowhere a kunai whizzed passed his cheek and pinned a corner of Sakura's skirt

_**Who whishes to harm us now Cherry Blossom?**_

(_I don't know_) thought Sakura annoyed, (_You'd think that after almost 2 decades people would quite trying to hurt me_) she thought as she pulled the kunai out of her skirt and threw it right back from its starting trajectory point "But they won't do it anymore"

"She has good aim little brother, but she's still weak, she's still mortal" said Itachi as he came out of the shadows. Everyone panicked once they saw him, he was one of the worst S rank criminals in history after all, quickly everyone cleared out except the boys and Sakura. The other girls were sent away against their will.

"What do you want with me?" said Sakura as she stood up tall and eyed Itachi with hatred

"Your in my brother's affection, and I will destroy everything every thing he cares for" said Itachi in monotone

"Yeah well I don't have plans of dying anytime soon pal, so pardon me if I'm not so keen of the idea" said Sakura as he got into a fighting stance. No one knew that she had been training with The Hokage since she was 13, so it kind of came to a surprise to everyone when she punched the ground and caused a major earthquake.

"When the fuck did you learn to do that?!" cried Naruto as he jumped up before he was swallowed up by the falling earth

"When I turned 15!!" said Sakura as she kept her eyes alert to find Itachi again, but too late he was right behind her and he had a knife at her throat

_**I won't let this dumbass try to hurt us**_

(_I thought angels weren't supposed to curse? Whatever shut up and let me fight on my own_)said Sakura annoyed, she grabbed the blade with her bare hand and crushed it into several pieces and somehow she slipped out of his grip

"Leave her alone Itachi!" screamed Sasuke as he threw a kunai at Itachi, but he caught it and threw it back at Sasuke and injured his left leg. Itachi made no sign of caring and went back to kill Sakura

Soon enough they were sparing hand to hand and Sakura was losing.

_**Now can I butt in!?! **_yelled the Angel

(_PLEASE!!!_) thought Sakura desperately as she saw the attacks of the others just bounce off of Itachi

_**Thank you! **_cried the angel and soon she was switching places with Sakura, she started to block all of Itachi's hits and was landing several herself

She giggled, "Your one of those cruel ones aren't you? Goodness you lot are dense" she said as if she were flirting, Mind you they are jumping from tree branch to roofs and whatever footing they can get!. She opened her mouth and began to scream, a loud blood chilling scream that caused Itachi to fall from sheer confusion.

She flew down and caught him by the collar of his cloak, she then switched back with Sakura, _**All yours!**_ laughed Angel as she went back inside

"Now, are you going to leave me alone or what?" said Sakura still holding the man by the collar

"Ughh" groaned Itachi, his head was still spinning from the Angel's cry

"Thought so, now get your brainless ass out of here! I should do more damage since you ruin my first night out in a long time!!" she said as she him shimmer out of sight

Everyone was staring at Sakura. She had just nearly defeated Itachi, on her own, with her own abilities…



Yeah I kind of made Sakura a little more confident in this chap and she's geting a little more friendlier with her Angel. Please R&R and the people I mentioned above, I love you!!!


	4. Sakura Finally Gets It

A/n: Disclaim- I don't own them!!!

Thanks to **Dreamergirl92813** for being the first review for chapter 3. Ok so in the last chapter Sakura kicks Itachi's butt (which really couldn't be possible but it's my story so deal with it!) and she kind of gets more confident. In this chapter she's she finally trust but not after…well why don't you just read and find out?

And so our story continues…



_Sometimes…sometimes we can be blind to our emotions and that of others, but we shouldn't stay that way, we have to see 8/22/07_



"Why is he acting that way Kakashi-sensei? I haven't done anything to him" said Sakura as she spared with her silver haired Teacher

"The boy is strange, but forget about him right now, you have to train" said Kakashi

"Hai" she sighed and they kept speeding up

"Don't use all your chakra all in one blast like that, you won't last long that way" said Kakashi as he kept blocking blows

(_Why did he get mad? I didn't do anything to him!_) thought Sakura. For some odd reason Sasuke had stopped talking to her once she healed him and went home

_**He feels inadequate**_

(_Nani? Why though? He was able to keep me safe_)

_**Hey yeah…WERE YOU EVEN AWAKE DURING THAT FIGHT!?!!!?! You kicked Itachi's ass on your own! And you didn't even get hurt, he on the other hand got a slash to the leg! **_

(_Shush! He kept me safe!_)

_**HOW?!?! I kept us safe! But whatever, he feels incapable of keeping you safe **_

(_You really aren't any help in these kinds of things!_)

"Sakura-san, pay attention" said Kakashi as he showed her a new jutsu, "Never mind, training's over for today" he said with a sigh. She wasn't paying attention, it wouldn't be any use to try to teach her with her head in the clouds

"What…oh…I'll see you tomorrow then Sensei" said Sakura as she shimmered out of view and back to home.

She passed by Sasuke, "Hello Sasuke-kun" she said cheerfully but he ignored her. She had taken to calling him Sasuke-kun since the festival but he was cold and distant since then

_**Can I hit him with a kunai? Pweez?**_

(_NO!_)

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong? You've been acting really strange lately" said Sakura as she sat next to him on the couch

"Hn" he simply said as he watched the television

(_Damn that word!!!_)

_**Is it even a word? Seriously, can I to hit him with a kunai?!!?!**_

(_I SAID NO!!_)

There were several anime signs for angry floating around Sakura's head as she said, "You've been acting really cold lately"

"…" He just sat there

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked with her incredible patience that was now wearing really thin

"No…" he answered still not looking at her

"Then why are you this way?" she said, twisting her fingers to avoid shaking the answer out of him

"…I wasn't able to protect you" he finally said after what seemed like hours

_**Told you **_

(_Shut up!_)

"From what?" said Sakura, her temper softening

"It was my fault you were in danger and I didn't help you fight" said Sasuke as look of annoyance flickered across his face

"How is it your fault?" she said confused

_**Did you already forget Cherry Blossom? Itachi wanted to hurt you because Duck Butt here cares about you**_

(_Why are you being so mean to him?_)

_**Cause he wants to take my job, that's why!**_

"The only reason why Itachi came after you was because…I care about you" said Sasuke a small blush tinting his pale skin

"That doesn't make sense, why didn't he attack the guys then too? He just went after me" said Sakura completely missing what he was saying

_**Sometimes I wonder Cherry Blossom if you really are all that smart, Itachi went after **__**you **__**and only **__**you **__**because this kid **__**cares **__**about **__**you **__**above everything else**_

(_Hey! I am smart! He attacked me because he thought I was weak_)

_**You really are dense…**_

"He only attacked you because I care about you more than anyone else that was there, and that night everyone I cared about was there" said Sasuke as he switched the channels on the plasma TV

(0_o…did he just say that while switching channels on the freaking TV? Did he just admit that he likes me and he didn't even give me a fucking glance!?!?_)

_**Pretty much yeah, oh and he doesn't like you Ding Bat, he said he loves you**_

(_Shut it before I ask Kami-sama to take you away cause you're unclean_)

_**Hey I am clean, Kami-sama just let me be blunt with you is all**_

"EEEEH?!" said Sakura as she keeled over, her hand twitching

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" said Sasuke as he peered down at her

_In Sakura's Room…_

Sakura was pacing back and forth, very confused

(_That little…he's lying_)

_**Seriously, where the hell did you get this stubborn streak from? He's been liking you since before you knew he existed ding dong! **_

(_He didn't even know me before you so rudely interrupted my human life during school!!!_)

_**Ooo boy, this really is going to come to a shock to you, but he's the one from the granting Kami-sama was talking about! Do you remember that stuffed teddy bear you got for Valentine's day this year? Do you remember that white Rose you got for your birthday this past May? Do you remember that congratulations letter that came with a white flower after you won all those medals? Do you remember all those little things you got at your locker since middle school?!! Guess who gave 'em to you? yup that's right, **__**Uchiha Sasuke!!!! **_said the Angel in and angry and fast voice

(_Why didn't he tell me before?_)

_**Don't you remember how you were back then? You were sarcastic and mean, you put up half a dozen barriers so people wouldn't bother you. I even thought it was a miracle the girls became your friends! Why would he come near you back then? To have his heart stomped on?**_

(_But-_)

_**Listen to me! He loves you, and you love him! If you'd get it out of your head that he's lying then you could be one of the happiest women in this world!! **__**YOU'RE**__**NOT**__**GOING**__**TO**__**GET**__**ANOTHER**__**CHANCE**__**AT**__**THIS**___said Angel stressing the last 9 words, _**Why do you think he saved you from your mother? Why do you think he almost got his damn leg amputated by the murderous sociopath that is his older brother?! FUCKING NEWSFLASH! No guy who isn't in love would do that for someone he was just going to play!!!**_

(He loves me…he loves me? He loves me!) thought Sakura, a smile spreading across her face, she twirled around and landed on her bed with a giggle

_**Finally you get it! **_



Short chap I know, but it's your fault!!! If I don't get feed back than how can I write a good story??? Ne, until next time, Emo Lilium P.S.: R&R pppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Of Mistranslations, Equals,& new Angels

A/n: I don't own 'em, so don't bug me about it

Emo Lilium: You people are awesome! I've gotten at least 820 hits, 7 favs, 9 alerts and even 1 c2s (although I'm not sure what that is…) but sadly I've only gotten 10 reviews total TT

Crystal Lily (EL's alter ego): Hey! Now look what you've done!!! She's working on her day off (Sundays) just to get more responses!! R&R people! God Damn it I order you to R&R before I send Itachi to 'test his abilites' on you!!!

Emo Lilium: CRYSTAL!!! Urasai and go away! Shimatta, let the story continue…



_Let your heart dictate every once in a while, it might surprise that at times the heart can be smarter than your mind…8/25/07 _



It had been three days since Sasuke had in his own Sasuke-way had confessed that he really did care a lot about Sakura, but since Sakura had the bright idea to keel over right after not much had happened after that…

_**So Cherry Blossom, what are you planning on doing now that you get it that you love him and he loves you??**_

(_I have no damn idea, Kuso_) thought Sakura as she finished polishing the silver

_**Well I suggest you kiss him**_

(_Nani?!_) She had gone outside to hang laundry, almost everything was navy blue or cherry red

_**I mean a sweet innocent kiss! **_

(_Oh…I don't think he'd go for it_) thought Sakura as she felt the warm after noon sun, she had never really enjoyed such things but when your in love…

_**Nande?? He likes you enough!**_

(_Cause he's not that kind of guy, you know that_)

**True, but maybe that's what should happen to get things started…**

(_How do you propose I go about getting this kiss?_)

_**Weeeelll…**_

_Later in the afternoon_

Sakura had begun to do the dishes when Sasuke came through the front door, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun" she said, her face turning red

"Hn" he answered as he sat down at the kitchen table

_**Does he have a stick up his butt or something??**_

(_Urasai, this could be my chance to kiss him_) thought Sakura, (_He is being a little warmer than before, at least he doesn't just sit there…_)

_**Like 'Hn' is any improvement **_

(_WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?!_)

_**Stressed-much? **_

(_YA THINK?!!?!_)

"Sasuke-kun, you received this in the mail today…" said Sakura as she pointed to the correspondence of several pink envelopes that smelled strongly of cheap perfume

"How annoying" said Sasuke as he went to go get the pink envelopes, without even looking at the names he threw them into the bin without a second glance. He leaned against the kitchen counter

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said perplexed, "Weren't those important?"

_**No **_

"No" he answered

_**So predictable **_

(_Please, just be quite for a little while!_)

"Ja ne" said Sasuke as he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door once again

(0_o…he did it again! He just blew me off!_)

_**Aa, what did you expect? He's being Mr. Ice Cube right now **_

(_Why though-ouch!_) thought Sakura as she cut her hand on knife she was cleaning

_**I remember when you wouldn't have noticed that because of you displacement until you were done with everything in the house **_

(_Yeah, me too, I'm guessing that's one of your friends?_) thought Sakura as she looked out the kitchen window and saw an angel out in the back yard, you'd think she would be freaking out but then again she did have one inside of her

_**Nani!?!?! What the hell is he doing here?**_

(_Looks pretty cute too, he your boyfriend?_) Sakura laughed inwardly

_**That's my husband!**_

(_NANI?!?!?!_) said Sakura as she looked at the angel again. He was handsome like most angles are, his skin was white and it seemed to glow which really did bring out the black of his eyes along with his hair that was held into a ponytail which fell between his two great navy blue wings; his carved muscles seemed to show right through his navy blue robe. No doubt about it, her angel had good taste in the opposite sex.

_**Go outside, now!! **_ordered Angel and forced Sakura to rush outside to stand in front of the new Angel

"Are you the one who possesses Akemi?" he said in a deep voice

(_That would be…?_)

_**Me! Me you dimwit! Shimatta, tell him yes and ask what he's doing here**_

"Hai, may I ask what you are doing here…" (_What's his name?!_) _**Yuuta! His name is Yuuta!**_, "Yuuta?"

"Kami-sama has sent me with a message for Akemi and her bearer, I need to speak with her in person" he said His obsidian eyes trained on Sakura's emerald ones

_**Damn it! I'll be right back Cherry Blossom **_said Akemi and then out of no where, Sakura felt like someone was putting a katana through her chest, the pain quickly subsided and she saw Akemi standing in front of Yuuta

"Akemi…" said Yuuta in a dark tone as he held a strand of her pink hair

"Yuuta…" answered Akemi as she held a finger tip barely touching his lips, "What has happened?"

"The girl, she has found love hasn't she?" he said as he turned his head to see Sakura who had been sitting on the grass after Akemi came out

"Hai, with one of the last Sharingan Holders, what of it?" asked Akemi as she turned herself to be besides Yuuta and watch Sakura at the same time

"The Granting says that with the gift Kami-sama gives and the love she will find she will have joys know only to her kind, there was a mistranslation in that" said Yuuta cautiously

"What _kind _of mistranslation?" said Akemi her temper rising

"It wasn't joys she would find, she's going to have great power along with the person she chooses" he said trying to calm down Akemi

"You mean to tell me instead OF BEING HAPPY SHE'S GOING TO BE INCREDIBLY POWERFUL?!?! Who in the world could mistranslate that?!?!" screamed Akemi as she grabbed the front of Yuuta's robes as if to throttle him

"The Uzumaki Founder!" said Yuuta

"ARRGH!!!" screamed Akemi and soon Yuuta and her were arguing and had completely forgotten about Sakura

"Umm…excuse me?" said Sakura in a small voice, well it wasn't everyday you saw two very powerful married angels fighting in your back yard

"What?!" yelled Akemi as she turned to look at Sakura

"What does that exactly mean and why is he here without a bearer?" said Sakura shyly

"That's another part of the message I have to deliver, This man you have chosen to love, he must be equal to you and you to him" said Yuuta with a glare to Akemi

"Meaning?…" said Sakura still confused

"He means that for Sasuke to be equal to you he has to have an angel himself, but only your blood can keep us, so you have to give him blood" said Akemi with an annoyed look on her face, "Yuuta's here to be his angel and also to give you a Sharingan so you can be equal to Sasuke"

"EH?!" said Sakura as she keeled over twitching

"Does she do that often?" asked Yuuta as he cocked his head

"Hai" sighed Akemi

_Later, In the Living Room_

Sakura was still passed out and Akemi didn't like it one bit…

"We can't stay out in the human world for much longer, and that Uchiha boy doesn't show signs of coming back soon!" said Akemi

"And if we went to look for him?" said Yuuta, "He seems awfully uncaring about the girl"

"Right let's just walk up the main street in our natural state and call out the name of Uchiha Sasuke, that won't create a panic in Konoah" answered Akemi sarcastically, "He's kind of mad because he can't protect her properly" she sighed

"We could go dressed as them, well with their clothes anyway" said Yuuta as he looked out the window and saw the laundry drying, "As for our wings we can fold them tight like we usually do, they'd fit"

"Fine but we have to hurry, I don't want her to wake up and not find us here" said Akemi

_On Konoah's Main Street_

"I feel ridiculous" muttered Akemi as she walked down the street with Yuuta at her side. She was clad in a white micro-mini with a red halter top, her wings had become semi-transparent and looked like she had a tattoo all over her back which could be seen clearly since her long hair was in a Ino-ish ponytail

"Your telling me, does the boy have any other color in his closet besides black and blue?" said Yuuta annoyed. He was now wearing black jeans and a Navy Blue shirt, he wore it open and wore his one relic ( a small kunai) on a black string he had looped twice around his neck but still hung down to his rock hard belly

"Guess not, but we do look good" giggled Akemi as she held hands with Yuuta as they looked for Sasuke, "There's the little bugger" she said as she saw Sasuke come out of a shop with a small parcel

"Looks rather depressed" said Yuuta

"Nah. He's always like that" said Akemi as they sped up to catch up with him

"Hey duck butt" said Akemi as she tapped Sasuke on the shoulder

"What did you just call me? And who the hell are you?" said Sasuke as he turned to look at the pair

"I'm Akemi, Sakura's angel. This is Yuuta, my husband and your angel" said Akemi with a pert smile

"Yo" said Yuuta as he put an arm around Akemi, they were the dictionary picture of HOT

"How's that?" said Sasuke unemotionally

"Something came up and well now you need a blood transfusion from Sakura so this one over here can live inside you and Sakura-Chan can receive the Sharingan" said Akemi unperturbedly

"…" Sasuke's right eye twitched a little

"You alright kid?" asked Yuuta as he leaned forward to get a better look at Sasuke

"Why would I need to do all these things?" asked Sasuke regaining his temperament

"Well if Sakura wants to be with you and you want to be with her you two need to be equal to each other" said Yuuta in a serene voice

"But I can't protect her" said Sasuke still cold

"That's why Yuuta's here, He's a lot stronger than me so he can protect me, and since I'm part of Sakura and Yuuta will be part of you…and well, if you and Sakura marry you'll both have incredible power, far stronger than anyone in this world" said Akemi quietly

"Sou ka" said Sasuke and turned to head home

"Where are you going?!" cried Akemi as she watched Sasuke leave

"Home" he said and shimmered out of view

"You know, I get the feeling you don't like him very much" said Yuuta while watching Akemi mime stabbing a kunai into Sasuke's head

_In The Uchiha Complex_

Sasuke walked in and saw Sakura on the couch she had begun to mutter something but couldn't make it out clearly. He leaned down to try to hear her soft voice, his mouth had come to stop a few millimeters away from her mouth and then even that space had disappeared thanks to a certain irritated angel…

"Why did you do that?" asked Yuuta a little confused by his wife's actions

"Cause" answered Akemi as she watched Sakura wake up to find Sasuke kissing her

"You are strange" said Yuuta as he raised an eyebrow

"But you know you love me" said Akemi with a giggle as she saw the two young people start to react to the kiss

"Don't you think we should separate them? It has been 5 minutes" said Yuuta serenely

"Hai" said Akemi as she pulled Sasuke off, "Cool it duck butt, you still have to get equalized and married"

"That is if you still want to Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura sitting up as she turned red

"Hn" he simply said

"Answer with a word, Damn it!!!" screamed Akemi as she shook Sasuke

"Akemi-chama, stop shaking him!" said Yuuta as he took Sasuke out of her grasp, "But seriously, you do need to answer this with a real word" said Yuuta as he set Sasuke down

"Hai" answered Sasuke with a smirk on his face and kissed Sakura again

"Thank you, now was that so hard to do?" said Akemi as she smiled and kissed Yuuta as well



Emo Lilium: Yay! Chapter 5 is done!!

Crystal Lily bursts into room from the closet Emo Lilium locked her in: You guys better review!! We didn't get our day off !! I say review before I send a man-eating muffin to get you all

Emo Lilium: URASAI!! **-Ties Crystal Lily and gags her- **Sorry about that, please read and review!! Have a good time until next chapter!!!


	6. An Uchiha style preposal

Emo Lilium: AAAAHHH! I LOVE YOU!!!! 1052 HITS!!! AHHHH!!! I never thought I'd get that many hits!! It makes a girl tear up T.T!!!

Crystal Lily: Oh stop being a ninny, I still have to send my muffin and Itachi to some of these people, only 4?!! You ding dongs!!!

Emo Lilium: Crystal quit disrespecting our readers, we should be glad that we have any reviews from them. Onegai, Urasai and leave!!!

Crystal Lily: I can't cause were the same person baka. Emo Girl and me over here don't own Naruto!

Emo Lilium: _**Urasai, I AM NOT EMO**_!!! -sigh- Let the story continue…



_Love is truly a beautiful thing, when you find it, don't you ever let it go…10/31/07 _



It had been some time since Yuuta came around, the blood transfusion had been done and Sakura was learning quite fast how to use the Sharingan. The finale obstacle and fear Sasuke holds for Sakura is removed today…

"So teme, when do you plan to ask her?" said Naruto as he stuffed his mouth with ramen

"Ahhhh!!! I don't know!!!" said Sasuke completely frustrated **(A/n: complete switch in vocabulary huh? Hahaha)**

"Haha teme's frustrated" laughed Naruto which was a mistake since he started to choke on his noodles

Neji slapped him on the back, "Don't die Uzumaki, Hinata-chan wants you to stay alive" he said not bothering to look away from the TV. They had all met up in the Hyuuga Complex, the guys in Neji's room and the girls in Hinata's

"0_o_…so if Hinata wanted me dead you would have…" said Naruto his eye twitching

"Killed you? Hai" said Neji casually

"Now you see that's what makes me love Hinata-chan even more" said Naruto as he went back to his ramen

"How should I ask her?" said Sasuke as he saw the starts of a storm through the window

"Well you could do what I did" Said Yuuta, he had decided to spend sometime with Sasuke in person (meaning he wanted to see the movie they were watching)

"And that would be…?!?!" said Sasuke, his impatience had begun to make him twitch again

"Just go to a garden and spend sometime together, when the moon shows up you get romantic and then give her the ring. But when you give it to her don't say anything Akemi will know what to do" said Yuuta casually

"Great, I'm supposed to trust the Tenshi who hates my guts" sighed Sasuke

"Akemi doesn't hate you, she just doesn't like that you wanted to take over without me, oh yeah and the fact you were trying to play Mr. Artic didn't really sit well with her either" replied Yuuta as he turned to look at Sasuke

"I swear she wants to kill me when I sleep next to Sakura-chan" reasoned Sasuke

"No she doesn't, she just wants to get to me to do…stuff" said Yuuta sheepishly

"0_o_…ACK!! Did I really need to know that? Ew" said Sasuke with a grossed out look on his face

"Hey! you try being separated for 18 years just when your honeymoon was supposed to be happening!" said Yuuta defensively

"Whatever" said Sasuke in his regular cold voice

"Grrr, now I know why Akemi doesn't hold you as a saint, just do what I said and everything will be fine" muttered Yuuta

"TEME!!! Earth to teme!!!" cried Naruto as he tried to whack Sasuke after a while of silence

"Whack me and I'll tear your arm off and shove it up your ass" said Sasuke in an even tone

"What did you- HEY! Who turned off the lights!?!" said Naruto as they were cast into darkness due to a black out

"How troublesome, a black out" said Shikamaru from the couch

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the girls' scream could be heard from the other side of the manor as if they were right there

"Was that…" started Sasuke and Yuuta

"The Girls" said Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru

_With the Girls_

"Why are you all screaming?! The lights just went out!" said Akemi irritated, she had been watching a movie next to Ino when she heard them all scream as the lights went out

"Someone wants to kill us!" said Ino as she heard a tap-tap at the window

"IT'S A TREE BRANCH!!! Kami-sama, I beg you, give these girls some sense!!!" cried Akemi who kind of failed to notice two red Sharingan eyes outside the window

"It's just a thing we have" said Hinata coolly without stuttering

"Why do you always stutter when that Uzumaki boy is here but when your with everyone else you're just fine?" asked Akemi as she sent a quizzical look at Hinata, which was completely wasted since it was pitch black

"She gets shy around him, a _lot_" said Sakura from somewhere in the room

"Oooooooooooooo" said Akemi, "I don't like the dark, do any of you mind if I get some light in here?" said Akemi

"Are you kidding me? Some light would be greatly appreciated" said Tenten next to Akemi's feet

Akemi laughed as she did some hand seals and several little orbs of light flew to each corner of the room, lighting it quite well

"Hey, who left the window open?" asked Sakura, she was sure it had been closed

"No one left the window open…" said Hinata getting a worried look on her face

"I don't like this, everyone get together" said Akemi as she floated to the open window and looked to the ground beneath it, someone had been there recently, the rain hadn't erased the almost invisible foot prints in the muddy earth

"What's wrong Akemi-chan?" asked Ino worried

"Nothing, come on, let's go find the guys" said Akemi as she shut the window with unease, someone had gotten in. She waved her hand once and the orbs collected around the girls and Akemi as they walked out of the room into a dark hall

"Akemi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Sakura as she saw the look of unease grace the tenshi's face

"Nothing, let's just find Yuuta fast" said Akemi as she touched the handle of her katana so as to make sure it was there, to reassure herself that she could fight

"I heard something, behind us" said Tenten as she pulled out a dagger, she tensed slightly

"Go ahead of me girls" said Akemi, it had become unspoken, the girls knew they were in danger and even Akemi felt fear of this. Each pulled out her own weapon and held it at the ready

"Akemi-chan, tell us what's going on" said Hinata, holding her own shuriken defensively

"I fear that there is an intruder" said Akemi, she did some more hand seals causing the orbs to form into rings of 7, each one surrounding an individual, "Those should keep you protected"

"I feel chakra" said Sakura straining to sense the hidden energy, "Itachi's" said Sakura tense

"Run Cherry Blossom, the orbs will stay with you, run and find Yuuta" said Akemi as she unsheathed her katana, the chakra was practically on top of them now

The girls did as they were told, they began to hear the sounds of metal clashing at incredibly fast speed, they didn't scream in fear, they just ran. And that's when they heard it, a Tenshi's scream that curdled their blood…

_Back with the guys_

After the lights went out the guys had been lead by Yuuta into the dark corridors aided only by the orbs of light Yuuta had created when a feeling of danger fell on them

"Something's wrong" said Sasuke, "Itachi's here" he said sensing the dark chakra. He ran down the hall frantic, where was Sakura? Was she Alive? Was She fighting? Did She know? So many things ran through the Uchiha's mind, tearing at him, trying to drive him insane.

"You guys ready to fight?" asked Yuuta as he pulled out a black sword

"Hai" everyone answered but that's when he heard the most horrifying thing in his immortal life, Akemi had begun to scream in agony

"Akemi" breathed Yuuta and soon he was at Sasuke's side leading him through the corridors, the screams were getting louder and more pained if it was even possible. And then they saw light emitting from one corridor; Sasuke ran to it, they were there, he could feel it, he wasn't watching where he was going when he collided with someone

"Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she hugged him

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" asked Sasuke as he examined her from head to toe trying to find any sign of harm on her person

"I'm fine, we're all fine, but Akemi! She's fighting with Itachi" said Sakura through her labored breath

"Where are they!?" said Yuuta, his face was made into one of worry and anger

"Down that hall way" said Sakura and which sent Yuuta shooting off in that direction everyone trailing behind him. When they saw Akemi-tenshi again they were horrified.

Tenshi blood is different from that of humans, it's a metallic blue, a sign of the peace they hold within; They saw her blood every where. There were strange angles in which the metallic substance had splattered the hall; The ceiling had a few splatters that were dripping down, the wooden floor was covered completely, & the walls seemed to have been painted in it. Akemi was lying on the ground still bleeding…

"AKEMI!" yelled Yuuta as he shot to Akemi's side, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, just a small cut" said Akemi with a weak smile, "I can't heal myself" she said as she watched the wound try to knit shut but reopened mid way

"You'll be fine" said Yuuta as he touched her wound and sealed it shut with his own energy, "I'm sorry" he whispered as he kissed her head softly. Metal had begun to clang behind them where Sasuke and Sakura were fighting Itachi.

"You've harmed my love, you insolent little human" said Yuuta as he rose up, he's black eyes had begun to glow red. This tenshi's anger wasn't like Akemi's, this rage he was showing seemed almost demonic. The sword he had drawn earlier had moved too fast.

Itachi was only a human, an evil-spirited one, but still human; He was cut down as he tried to strike Yuuta. And after many long years of showing no emotion, Itachi fell with a look of fear in his eyes.

Sasuke walked to stand over his dying brother, "You have fallen brother"

"I have and now I see all that I have done wrong" said Itachi his voice weak, clutching the wound to his heart he said, "Onegai…gomenasai"

"I can't brother, I am not the one you will have to ask forgiveness to" said Sasuke as he kneeled next to his brother

"Sou ka…then I am the one who is weak" said Itachi with a smile and then his last breath was taken away

"You are…"whispered Sasuke as he stared at his brother's motionless face, Sasuke hadn't cried since the massacre of his clan…but now two small tears rolled down his face and landed on his brother's brow, "You are, brother…" he then found himself hugged from behind by Sakura

"It's done…" she said in a quite voice, her heart was breaking watching how this had all ended, how Sasuke was covered from head to toe in cuts from fighting. She knew that he was mourning inside now, even though he had been searching for this since his innocence was killed, he still felt pain to have lost his brother, to have lost family again.

"But I have you" he said quietly as they rose and took her hand; he didn't have to ask she said that much with her eyes, he slipped a small diamond-bearing silver band onto her finger.

And that my friends was the most horrific yet romantic proposal of Uchiha Sasuke



Emo Lilium: That's the end of the evil one

Crystal Lily: Why the hell did you kill him off!?! I was going to use him!!!

Emo Lilium: Oh shut up! Hey thanks to **CherryBlossom016**, **XxBl4cK-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX**, **Dreamergirl92813**,and **loveless kunochi **for reviewing chapter 5. And thanks to Haruka-Kanata56294 for adding me!!!

Crystal Lily: Hey!! Your forgetting ihearttoast09!! She's got a great story people, and she's an awesome person! Go read her story, I know you'll love it!!!

Emo Lilium: Yes she is!!! So now people please R&R, and we'll see you next time!!!!


	7. The Simple Wedding

Emo Lilium: What the fuck!?! My four latest reviews are missing!!!

Crystal Lily: Yeah, I'm going to do the disclaimer while Ms. Lilium over here has her melt down. We do not own Naruto, just this plot and the Akemi the Tennyo and Yuuta the Tennin

Emo Lilium: Why the hell are they missing!!! I had 18!!! Now I can only see reviews for chaps 1-5!!! Shimatta!!!!

Crystal Lily: Umm, Lilium is having a few rage problems at the moment so I'm going to be the good one in this chapter **-**_**readers gasp**_**- **What? Yeah well I just wanted to give you the heads up that this might be ending soon so get ready for -_**sniffles**_- the end T.T -_**9 different cries around the world can be heard**_-

Emo Lilium: -_**Tries to put a fist through the computer monitor**_- Lily let me go!!! -_**struggles with CL who's trying to restrain her desperately**_-

Crystal Lily: Sorry!!! Please read and review!! Lilium! We need that!!! -_**sounds of stuff falling and a cat**_- Gomenasai!!! Let the story continue…



_You know, after a long day, curling up to that special someone at night really does make up for the cruddy stuff you go through… 12/17/07 _



Well Itachi is gone, that bound has been removed now we have the two planning a wedding. Simple yet elegant, nothing that would seem vain or proud, just a simple wedding…

"Oh that dress looks beautiful on you" said Ino as she saw Sakura come out of the dressing room of Fine Line's

"You think so?" said Sakura with a smile, She was wearing a wedding gown that seemed to resemble more of an inverted hagoromo made of chiffon [**EL: if you look it up on Google images you'll get the image of a flower, just imagine it in white**, with satin bodice with off shoulder sleeves made of satin chiffon

"It's just beautiful, the color really does bring out your eyes and the tone of your skin" said Hinata

"Not to mention your hair" said Ino with a giggle as she placed a veil in Sakura's hair, it was very thin and just barely reached to her waist

"Now…oh how beautiful" said Hinata as she looked at Sakura up and down, "Just perfect, you look like a princess"

"I can't believe your getting married" said Ino with watery blue eyes

"Oh Ino, I had to get married at some point didn't I?" said Sakura blushing a little

"But it just seemed like it was just yesterday we became friends" said Ino with a wan smile

"And I'll always be your friend, nothing could ever change that you know it" said Sakura as she hugged her friend

"Yeah, Dattebayo!" said Hinata with a smile

The girls looked at her and blinked, "Naruto is starting to rub off on you huh?" laughed Sakura

Hinata blushed, "I guess so" she said with a wide grin

"Now I wonder when I'll go to your weddings" said Sakura with a sly smile

"Don't count on mine anytime soon, Shikamaru is too lazy to propose" said Ino

"Mine…well I'm not sure…" said Hinata a bit confused

Sakura smiled and then turned to the mirror behind her, "I can't believe I'm getting married in 3 days…" she whispered

_With the Guys___

"Get rid of that bow tie, you look like a penguin with a duck on it's head!" said Naruto as he yanked the little black bow away from the suit Sasuke was trying on in Konoah's Tailors

"You Dobe! You didn't need to rip it off!!" cried Sasuke as he checked himself in the mirror, simple black pants, a casual black jacket, and a plain white cotton button up. Simple yet oh so hot, if he did say so himself

"Just get that one already, I swear your worse than a girl" said Naruto with an impatient sigh

"Shut up Dobe" said Sasuke, he was getting married. He had just done everything in his life that he wanted to do…

"You know with this all your goals will be done" said Naruto, "And did you notice who helped you through them?" said Naruto with a foxy grin

"It was Sakura" said Sasuke in a low voice

"Now you see, if you had gone to her earlier your goals would have been met a long time ago" said Naruto

"Shut up Dobe" said Sasuke as he closed the curtain to change, and silently he thought to himself that Naruto was right…

The wedding__

(A/n: I'm going to skip all those things they say and cut right to the part you all want, the vows)

"I Uchiha Sasuke, take you Haruno Sakura, to be my wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." said Sasuke as he slipped a plain silver band onto Sakura's hand

"I Haruno Sakura take you Uchiha Sasuke, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed" said Sakura as she slipped a plain silver band onto his finger

"With Kami-sama's blessing, and that of my own, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" said The Priest with a smile. And Sasuke did just that, he claimed her lips in a soft smooth pace as the guest cheered.



Crystal Lily: All done for now, I think this was the shortest chapter in this set…oh well so the next chapter is an epilogue, and maybe the start of a new story. So please R+R and I'll coach Lilium to write the next chap.

Emo Lilium: Untie me now!!! Oh sorry I took so long to update it's just that I wanted some reviews and now I'm happy that I've gotten 22!! So the next chap is the last to this story which will trigger the next arc of this saga!!! So bye bye and see you next time!


	8. Epilogue

Emo Lilium: The last chapter!!!! Thanks to all of you who came this far with me!!! Now I feel like I'm actually competent to write a story!! Thanks so much

Crystal Lily: Quite getting mushy! We don't own Naruto, and thanks for putting up with our bickering for so long!!! Thanks a bunch, now I can get out more, since I provide the randomness!! -_**gives the readers a giant hug**_-

Emo Lilium: Well enough of that let the story continue…



_Love is too simple a word for love. Don't deny love, that's all I'll say 6/30/22_



15 years had passed since the wedding, 15 years the two Tenshi holders had been in love and still were. 15 beautiful years they had grown together, along with their family…

Little Uchiha Hayato walked down the streets of Konoah a little sullen, why must the life of an 11 year old be so hard??

(_sigh girls_) thought the little Uchiha boy, he looked exactly like his father, except for his eyes, he had some how inherited his mother's eyes along with the Sharingan

_**What's wrong Little Bird? **_asked Tsubasa, the angel Hayato housed.

(_Hikari_) he thought tiredly, Uzumaki Hikari, the girl that he liked who was a year younger than him. Hikari the one girl he couldn't talk to rudely and the only one he would let go of his stubbornness for. The one he had a crush on.

_**You like her, don't you? **_

(_Hai…but I can't tell her_)

_**Why? **_

(_Because she'll think I'm weird, she thinks of me like a brother_)

_**Bahahahahaha! That's your reason? **_

(_Oh be quite Tsubasa, your worse than Hyuuga Aoi_) thought Hayato as he thought of how his friend had reacted by laughing until he lived up to his name and turned blue in the face

_**Why Don't you ask your father on how not to come off as **_weird _**when you tell her you like her???**_

(_…Maybe that would be a good idea_) thought Hayato as a smile crossed his face. He was too busy thinking to notice a small girl with blond hair and pupil-less eyes looking at him shyly from one of the many trees of the Leaf Village

"Hayato-kun" she whispered as she played with her fingers just like her mother

_In the Uchiha Manor_

"Hi mum!" called Hayato as he kicked off his nin sandals

"There you are Hayato! I was starting to get worried!" said Sakura from the kitchen as she stirred the soup for tonight's dinner

"Sorry! Hey mum? Where's dad?" asked Hayato as he hugged his mother

"In the dojo with the twins, did you wish to speak to him?" asked Sakura as she added another spice to the steaming mixture

"Kind of…Mum, what do you think about Hikari?" asked Hayato as he tried to grab a cookie, no such luck…

Sakura took the cookie away from him deftly never turning away from her stirring, "Hikari is a very nice young girl, very smart from what Mrs. Nara tells me as her teacher." said Sakura as she lifted the spoon she was stirring and tasted the soup, she gave a frown, "Taste this"

Hayato took a small sip, tomato soup, one of his new favorites now that he had tried it, "Delicious! Dad's going to love it" said Hayato

"Good, heavens know he has to have tomatoes at least once a week" smiled Sakura as she let the soup simmer, "Now about you liking Hikari" said Sakura as she wiped her hands on her apron and looked at her son

"But…but how? Mum how did you figure it out?" asked Hayato completely taken off guard

"I'm your mother, I can read you easy my little bird. You've been sighing for the past few weeks from out of nowhere and you seemed less interested in eating than usual, and that I noticed since we started getting all these left-over meals in the fridge, many of which are your favorites young man" said Sakura with a smile

"So I'm that easy to read?" sighed Hayato, "I wouldn't be surprised if Hikari knew too"

"Trust me she doesn't, now why haven't you told her?" asked Sakura as she watched two roses bloom on her son's face. (_He looks just like his father, exactly the same when they blush) _she thought with an internal giggle at the time she had made him blush when they were newly wedded

"Well…because I'm afraid of…of her thinking I'm weird and her not liking me back" admitted Hayato as he hung his head

"Oh son you really are…Have you noticed the way she acts around you?" asked Sakura gently, she knew that Hinata and Naruto's daughter had inherited her mother's shyness.

"Well she's really quiet, she likes to play with her fingers a lot…and she gets…what's the word, nervous" said Hayato not really noticing that these were classic signs of having a crush on a boy

"She likes you Hayato" said Sakura as she bit the cookie her son had tried to sneak earlier

"Huh?" said Hayato confused

Sakura smiled, "She likes you, those are the classic signs of a girl having a crush. Mrs. Uzumaki acted the same way when she first started to like Your godfather" said Sakura with a small laugh

Hayato blinked, "Really?"

"Really, really" said Sakura patting her son on the back as she saw his face light up with a smile

"Thanks mum" said Hayato as he left towards the Dojo to find his father

_In the Dojo_

Sasuke had already finished the training for today with his 8 year old twin son and daughter. They worked well together he noted and was proud at how easily they would be able to confuse their enemies with their speed and their look alike images.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" said his eldest son, Hayato as he came into the training room

"Hayato, you missed training today" said his father with an arched eyebrow as he picked up a few kunai

"Sorry, I think I lost track of time" said Hayato as he helped his father clean up

"It's alright, now what was it that you wanted to ask?" said Sasuke, he really didn't mind that his son didn't come. Heaven's knew that he didn't need his training anymore, he would have to talk to Kakashi soon

"How should I ask Hikari if she wants to be m-m-my m-my…" muddled up Hayato

Sasuke threw a kunai at his son to scare the question out of him, "Girlfriend" he finally said out of pure shock, he still hadn't gotten used to his father's odd ways of making him spit things out

"You mean Mr. Uzumaki's daughter? Well now, that is a surprise" said Sasuke with a smile

"he he…yeah…so how should I ask her?" asked Hayato again a bit more relaxed

"Is she in your cell?" asked Sasuke as he scratched his chin

"Hai, along with Aoi" said Hayato

"Well let's see, why don't you just ask her flat out, direct" said Sasuke

"I can't do that! She'll think I'm weird like Lee-sensei" said Hayato

"That's true, why don't you take her out to lunch after a training session and just ask her then when you both are comfortable" said Sasuke

"How did you ask mum out?" asked Hayato

"Umm well…uh…hehehe. Go ask your mother for help" said Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"0_o_…Did he just do Kakashi-sensei's trick?" asked Hayato out loud as he went back to the kitchen

_A few days later, after training_

"Hey…Hikari-san, do you want to go to lunch with me?" asked Hayato as he collected his kunai

"O-oh, s-sure Hayato-san" said Hikari blushing a little

"Great! Come on then" said Hayato quickly as he took her hand and lead her off to Konoah's famous Ramen Stand, that over the last 15 years has been able to become one of the swankiest places in town, thanks to Naruto that is.

When they walked into the restaurant the hostess took one look at Hikari and Hayato and squealed, "Oh Dear Kami! It's the Hokage's little girl and The First Prodigy son of the ANBU Captains Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura!!"

Yeah, our heroes' children are like the 'it' boys and girls of 2022...

"-.-…why do they always do that?" sighed Hikari as they were led to their table with many people ogling them as if they were movie stars, "I bet my brothers Takumi and Haruki don't have to deal with this" she said referring to her older brothers

"Don't mind them, it's not like they can do anything" said Hayato as he pulled out her chair for her

"Arigato Hayato-san" she said with a weak smile, and soon they were immersed in their ramen and talking happily

"umm…Hikari-chan, I wanted to a-ask you something" said Hayato as he fidgeted with the last of his noodles

"What is it Hayato-kun?" asked Hikari a little confused, she had never seen her teammate act so…nervous.

"I was w-wondering I-if y-you w-w-wanted t-to…"he muddled when he felt a Shuriken whiz past him, of course no one noticed. Hayato just looked around and saw his father and mother not far off from where they were, his mother had an angry look in her eye as she bonked her husband on the head…

Hayato smiled, "Be my girlfriend?" he said a little more calm a small blush spreading across his face

"O-oh, o-of c-course" said Hikari blushing as she played with her fingers

"Great!!" smiled Hayato as he left a few bills on the table and took her by the hand left with out much later

_**--At Sakura and Sasuke's table--**_

"You really need shouldn't do that" said Sakura as she bonked Sasuke on the head

"Yes I now but it's the only way the boy can talk!" said Sasuke as he rubbed his head

"If I recall, Akemi had to _shake_ you" said Sakura with a giggle.



Emo Lilium: THE END!!! Thanks for reading and r+r please, this is might trigger the new story _Innocent Hearts_. Just depends if I want to start working on another story I've been waiting to write…

Crystal Lily: The end?! Are you fing crazy? That was useless!! Whatever, I'm just glad we could revive Itachi now that the story is over -_**tackles Itachi in a hug-**_ Yay!! Your back

Itachi: Thank you for bringing me back

Emo Lilium: You shouldn't _be_ back, but Crystal was making my life hell if I didn't. Okay guys get in here!!!

Entire cast walks into the room: HI!!

Everyone: This has been an Emo Lilium Written Work, thank you for reading until the end! _**-Everyone gives their bows and cheers wildly- **_Good-bye!!


	9. The Sequel is Coming! IT'S COMING!

Hehehehehe Guess what! The sequel is coming! The sequel is coming!!! Let the randomness start!!!!

Emo Lilium and Crystal Lily


End file.
